


Back To Normal

by Merfilly



Category: War of the Worlds (1938)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the invaders died off, the people had to move on...but could they</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is specific to the radio play performed on October 30th of 1938, written in honor of H.G. Wells' birthday.

How many lives changed that night in '38? Certainly the entire populace of Grover's Mill makes a significant statistic. Added to it, the number from New York and New Jersey in the path of the invaders. The precise number of direct casualties will never be known, even based off survivors' accounts.

Likewise, the number is compounded by those very survivors, the ones who look fearfully to the skies, wondering if that shooting star might be something far more sinister in design.

Mankind will not walk securely under the light of the stars, not until they know that more than the germs of humanity stand between them and annihilation by the Others Out There.


End file.
